


Teach Me a Lesson

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), TheTwiceNamed



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Battle, Alpha on Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Knotting, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwiceNamed/pseuds/TheTwiceNamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope (alpha) goes overboard one day at practice yelling at Moe, JJ, and Mal. She only sees red as she forces them to their knees with her alpha pheromones. The team tackle her to the ground getting her back under some semblance of control. Tobin (alpha) takes it upon herself to remind Hope that just because she is top alpha doesn't mean she can't be taught a lesson in humility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you imagine Hope bent over a trainer's bench, totally naked with her ass in the air and her legs spread wide open while Tobin Heath (who has absolutely reached a level of anger no one knew she possessed after Hope yelled at Moe or JJ or Mal or some other innocent little angel) lines up her cock with Hope's ass and then fucks her while saying the dirtiest shit in her ear "why can't you just be nice, hope. It isn't hard. Just. Fucking. Be. Nice." And hope is sobbing with how fucking good it feels and she's begging "please. Please Tobin I'm sorry I'll be nice just please make me cum"

“Please, please,” Hope begged as she was pushed down into the trainer’s bench repeatedly and mercilessly. Hope never thought Tobin had it within her to do this and she was disgusted with herself that she’d been the one to drive the normally level-headed alpha to her breaking point. Her own stupidity had lead them both here, but no matter the cause the result was thus: Tobin Heath, fucking her in the ass like she was a common whore, punishing her, teaching her a lesson in humility.

Hope hadn’t meant to lose her cool. She had never taken her anger out on any of her teammates before and especially not on her beloved Department of Defense, but it had been such a long and grueling practice and she had just been so tired and angry that she had seen red. Young Mallory Pugh, the baby of their team, had received a near-perfect cross from Moe, which wouldn’t have been a problem at all if JJ hadn’t let the striker get past her, leaving the goalie completely exposed for an easy goal that made Mal look like the experienced vet and Hope like a wide eyed rookie.

The keeper had immediately begun yelling, her ego bruised and her inner alpha railing at the humiliation. Her body acted of its own volition, her mind blacked out with anger and shame. She stalked towards JJ and Moe cussing them out and pumping her alpha pheromones out in a thick cloud around her, and before anyone could stop her, she turned her attention to Mallory, the youngest omega on the team. Her pheromones were heavy in the air and all three omegas were forced to their knees before her.

Her alpha sensed the fear rolling off of Mallory and laughed coldly in her head. She turned and stalked toward the terrified young girl, but just as she was about to open her mouth, Carli and Tobin appeared from thin air and tackled her to the ground. HAO and Ashlyn were fast behind them, joining in the scuffle and helping to subdue the raging alpha.

Christen raced to JJ’s side, dropping to the ground and wrapping the trembling omega in her arms, whispering soothing words and pressing kisses into her hair. Hope’s scent had forced the blonde into submission, and the aftershock of it left the omega trembling and sick. Mal, too, was on the ground, her body shaking and her eyes filled with tears. Alex and Ali flanked the teen, rocking the small omega in their arms and doing their best to soothe her frayed nerves. Some of their other teammates had gone to Moe, but were quickly pushed aside by a furious Meghan Klingenberg, the girl’s mate.

The alpha scooped her omega into her arms and brought her in close to her chest, holding her tightly as her body shook. Being forced to submit to an alpha that wasn’t their mate took a terrible toll on an omega’s body. It would take a lot of care and a lot of time before the midfielder would be able to finally calm down. Meghan glared at the alphas as they fought Hope, wishing she could be there, but she knew her mate needed her close. She would not be forgiving the keeper for this anytime soon. No one hurt her mate without suffering for it in turn.

Fortunately or unfortunately, it was not Meghan that got to Hope first after practice was dismissed. Tobin, dark eyes alight with righteous anger, grabbed the older alpha by her shirt and pushed her roughly into an empty room. Making another submit, whether alpha or omega, was a serious matter. It violated the trust given by the person made to submit, and it violated the responsibility of an alpha to practice self-control and protect those around them. It was not something that was tolerated in society, and it was especially not tolerated on this team. Jill had been ready to hit Hope herself but, ultimately, this was team business and it was up to the team to put Hope back in her place.

It was probably the shock that it was Tobin, of all people, who was confronting her that caused Hope to hesitate just enough to give Tobin an edge in their alpha battle. Before she could even mount a response, the room was flooded with the musky scent of Tobin’s pheromones and Hope was bent over the edge of a trainer’s table with the midfielder’s hand firm on the back of her neck, pushing her face into the cool vinyl. She fought against Tobin’s grip but couldn’t get out of the prone position she was in, couldn’t even buck her hips as Tobin pressed tight against her ass. She whipped her head around trying to bite at the girl’s wrist, but all she received was a thunderous roar and a sharp jerk of Tobin’s hips that ground the girl’s hardening dick against the other alpha’s ass.

“You’re not in charge here, Hope. You’re not in charge here, and you’re not in charge on that field and now? Now you’re going to submit to me,” Tobin growled into her ear.

Hope gulped. She still fought, but it was weaker now. On some level she knew she deserved what was coming next.

Tobin wound a hand into Hope’s long brown hair and pressed her face roughly against the table, holding her still as she reached with her other hand to pull Hope’s shorts down over her ass. She tightened her grip on Hope’s hair and landed three sharp slaps to the keeper’s round, muscled ass. One for each of the omegas she’d hurt. Next Tobin pulled her own shorts down, freeing her long hard cock. She wasn’t as thick as Hope, but Tobin’s cock was longer and still wide enough to stretch omegas and alphas alike.

Tobin spit into her hand and wetted the head of her cock before lining it up with the keeper’s tight puckered hole. “You ready?” she asked, giving Hope a chance to say she truly didn’t want this. The keeper growled but said nothing else before Tobin pushed roughly into Hope’s ass. This wasn’t for Hope’s enjoyment, but Tobin wasn’t going to assault her either. This was so Hope would learn.

Tobin gave Hope no time to adjust to the feeling of being stretched before she started up a fast, unrelenting rhythm. Tobin’s hips drove her cock in and out of Hope’s hole over and over again, her own pheromones saturating the air around them, forcing the older alpha underneath her to submit. Hope had to learn that what she did was not ok, had to learn that being a strong alpha came with responsibility, had to learn that even the strongest alpha on the team could be made to feel weak and defenseless. The best way to teach her that lesson was by forcing the normally stronger alpha to submit, something that was especially difficult for Hope to take. Her inner alpha roared in protest, even as her body let Tobin take her, even as she ground back against her seeking more.

Tobin had reached a new level of anger that her teammates had never seen before. Meghan opened the door to the trainer’s room looking to confront the goalkeeper about what she’d done to her mate, but as soon as she saw the look in Tobin’s eyes as she fucked Hope hard and fast, she’d backed out silently and closed the door. The midfielder was doing just fine all on her own. Word soon spread around camp of what was going on in the trainer’s room, Kling letting everyone know to keep a wide berth from the area. The ‘Solo Problem’ was being dealt with.

Tobin leaned down until her chest pressed against Hope’s sweaty, well-muscled back. “Why can't you just be nice, Hope?” She growled, “It isn't hard. Just. Fucking. Be. Nice.” Each word was punctuated by her balls slapping hard against Hope’s flesh, the head of her cock hitting the older woman’s prostate and driving her mad with pleasure.

Hope knew that cumming now would only make Tobin angry. She knew that she had to wait for permission, not that she deserved it after the way she had treated her teammates. Even with her eyes screwed shut and the feeling of Tobin filling her ass over and over; she was tormented by the fear in Mallory’s eyes. The look would haunt her for a long time, and she knew that the young striker would probably never forgive her for forcing her submission. To hurt someone like that was unforgivable, but to hurt a teammate? A member of her family? Hope felt bile rise at the back of her throat just thinking about it.

“Promise me you won’t ever do it again, Hope,” Tobin growled in her ear. Hope was deaf and dumb with the orgasm rising within her. Tobin wrenched her head back by her hair. “Say it! Say you will never fucking do that again.”

“I won’t,” Hope sobbed. Her own dick was already beyond hard, leaking pre-cum onto the side of the table and the floor beneath them. She didn’t know how much longer she could hold on. Tobin’s every movement felt amazing against the soft inner ridges of her ass. “Please. Please Tobin I'm sorry I'll be nice just please let me cum.”

Tobin unleashed a last powerful blast of her pheromones, choking the woman underneath her and forcing the last will to resist out of the older alpha. Hope submitted fully, her body sagging under Tobin, and her head canting to the side exposing it for the smaller woman to have.

Tobin’s alpha preened, her chest rumbled against Hope’s back as the soft flesh of keeper’s neck was exposed. She kissed Hope just above her pulse point as she continued to thrust, and then finally bit down, taking her prize. With that final display of dominance, Tobin snapped her hips forward once more and came, emptying her seed deep inside the now pliant alpha. Her words came out muffled against Hope’s neck, but the older woman could hear them nonetheless.

“Come for me.”

Hope yelled out her release and crashed over the edge. Her cum shot out into the open air and onto the floor and her ass clenched around Tobin’s cock, milking even more cum from the alpha. Finally, with a sigh, she collapsed against the table, her body already sore. Her lesson would be felt for days, even weeks after the pounding it had taken. Tobin’s knot expanded inside her ass, binding them together.

Hope came down from her high hard and fast. Even as Tobin was still cumming in her ass, she began to sob, wet and choked. Her body shook from head to toe and tears and snot streamed down her face. Tobin did what she could. She moved them ever so carefully until they were lying down on the trainer’s table and wrapped Hope tightly in her arms. She kissed soft trails across Hope’s shoulders and back and neck, whispering soft assurances all along. “I’ve got you, Hope. You’re okay. I’m here and I’ve got you. It’s okay to cry, I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’ve got you. You did so good, beautiful. You were so good. Everything is going to be okay, Hope. I’ve got you, now.”

It wasn’t until ten minutes later that Hope finally began to calm down. Her body was heavy with exhaustion and her breaths still came in shakes and rattles from a chest tight with shame and sadness, but the tears at least had stopped.

Tobin brushed a lock of hair away from Hope’s face and pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear. “It’s ok, Hope. You took your punishment so well. It was such a good first step and I am so proud of you. You and I? We’re going to stay here a bit longer, okay? Just like this until you feel a little more calm and then we’re going to go back to the hotel and you’re going to apologize to JJ and Moe and especially Mal,” Tobin soothed as she ran her hand up and down the keeper’s arm. “They’ll forgive you. I know it.”

Hope nodded her head. She was so so tired and, for once, her inner alpha was quiet. The apology would be hard. Part of her still wasn’t sure she deserved forgiveness for what she’d done, but every part of her wanted it so badly. She wanted their trust back and she knew she’d have to work for it, but for now she just wanted to be in Tobin’s arms and enjoy the fullness and warmth she felt in this moment. She let out a long sigh, wiggling back further into Tobin before finally surrendered to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The Great 'TheTwiceNamed' really made this thing pop you guys. So give her a big round of applause. I couldn't have done it without her.


End file.
